regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks Devotion: Episode 29
Recap 1510-02-16 The band have just left the Drahkilian Hills and now on the north coast. They ride east along the coast line and into the Quazarian Steppes and the Red Desert. 1510-02-17 When the band wakes up the next day they find 10 goats nearby with collars with no sign of their owner nearby. The band considers just adopting them. Oliva names 2 of them Stew and Ragu, but Kellen objects to those names. Olivia choses Maurice and Neal-Son here. After half an hour they come across a giant gopher hole with dead goats and a human hand with a leather bracer outside the hole. Olivia casts Wyvern Watch on the hole. After a while the band leaves. The band continue until the come across a village of mud huts, population of around 150. The village have a lot of goats here. The band is appoached by the villagers, but Kellen is the only one who speaks Akuban. A woman in her 60s, Robalaba, says the 10 goats the band found are owned by her son-in-law, and says her son-in-law wears a leather bracer and is named Osborn. Kellen breaks the news that the son-in-law is likely dead. As they talk an Ankheg burrows out of the ground, creating a hole like the other one they found. After a short debate, the band decide to attack the Ankheg. The villagers flee into their houses. A second Ankheg bursts out of the ground. After some damage, the injured Ankheg retreats into the ground. Kes casts Stinking Cloud down in the hole after it. Ransom and Rhonda team attack and kill the 2nd Ankheg. The villagers cheer. Robalaba thanks the band. A feast set up a feast in the honor of the band. As the band rests in the village, they see the village buildings have two different designs. Half are octagonal, many are circular, and a few are rectangular. Ransom investigates one of the rectangular building, and it has a down staircase to the underground storehouse. Ransom checks the others and they appear to be storage buildings. As the night falls, feast begins, the band are given a fermented milk that seems alcoholic. Robalaba is surprised by the ages of the Elves, and the fact the entire band isn't married. a bonfire starts and drummers starts playing. Kellen is introduced to Robalaba's youngest granddaughter, Lishchyna. Lishchyna asks if Kellen would sing with her. The two sing alternative bars of a song. Robalaba round up Kes, Olivia and Rhonda and take them away downstairs one of the square huts. They are led into a hog spring. Kellen and Lishchyna finish singing their duet, and they are served fermented mink in a horn. Ransom play fights with the children of the village. Guy acts nervous in the middle of a crowd of ladies. Kes, Olivia and Rhonda are then dressed in local fashion. Kellen is given a leather bracer for his wrist. Ransom tries using a sling with the children, and fails. Ransom the shows the kids how to use a bow instead. The kids try to give the sling as a gift, but Ransom refuses, as he isn't any good at it. Kes and Kellen learn the local songs. 1510-02-18 The party wake up feeling hung over. Robalaba farewells the band, along with the rest of the village. As they leave, Kellen realises that Lishchyna is following them. Lishchyna says that she and Kellen got married last night. Kellen tries to get rid of Lishchyna, but Lishchyna says she will be ashamed forever if that happened. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes